ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion King
The Lion King is a 1994 animated feature film influenced by the Biblical tales of Joseph and Moses as well as Shakespeare’s Hamlet. It premiered to great popularity and spawned a number of sequels as well as a Broadway musical and television spin off. Once Upon a Nightmare sought to integrate this tale by creating the species called Skinwalkers. These devout followers of the goddess of the Hunt chose to live in a manner similar to animals. They were given the ability to shapeshift, and many of them had a special affinity towards a certain kind of animal even if it was possible for them to shapeshift into others as well. The overall plot of the Lion King was maintained, although Once Upon a Nightmare picks up on the tale with Simba still living a cowardly, nomadic lifestyle while Scar tyrannically leads the Skinwalkers. Canon Tale Skinwalkers were once the followers of the Huntress. Long before the alliance of the kingdoms under King Arthur, the Skinwalkers had grown tired of human society. They begged the Huntress to allow them to live as the animals did, free of the constraints of human existence. She gifted them with a new life and a new form in the wilds of Xehacora where they established their own society founded very much on the same principles that governed the animals. Mufasa had led the Skinwalkers without incident for a generation…until the birth of his heir caused his brother Scar’s jealousy to become unbearable. With the help of outcast members of the Skinwalker society, Scar plotted the death of his brother and exile of his nephew, Simba. Without their interference, Scar was able to take control of the Skinwalkers’ lands and begin a tyrannical reign with seemingly no one strong enough to oppose him. Since the coming of the Blight, Scar has made an uneasy alliance with the Queen of Xehacora. In exchange for magical protection from the Blight by including the Skinwalkers’ land within the Queen’s magical shield, he and the Skinwalkers provide the Queen with bodyguards and henchmen. Simba, meanwhile, left the Skinwalker society behind after he was convinced that he was the one responsible for the death of his father. Will he ever find the courage to return and take back his birthright or are the Skinwalkers doomed to suffer in his absence? With the recent death of the Huntress and the ascension of the Huntsman, the future of Skinwalker society is perilous at best. Can they live in harmony with the Lycans or are they doomed to lose everything they once held dear? Characters * Banzai - A Skinwalker warrior from Ed's tribe, now following Shenzi in league with Scar. * Ed - A mute Skinwalker warrior with a gifted manner of perceiving the world, he has recently left the Pride Lands to locate his lost tribe. * Mufasa - The former Lion King, murdered by his brother, he now serves the goddess of death as a Reaper. * Nala - A young lioness, she was Simba's childhood friend and opposes Scar's tyrannical rule of the Skinwalkers. * Pumbaa - A naive and sensitive Skinwalker who does not live with the rest of their kind in the Pride Lands. * Rafiki - The Shaman of the Skinwalkers and formerly an official priest of the Huntress. * Sarabi - Mufasa's widow, she still resides within the Pride Lands but secretly opposes Scar. * Sarafina - Nala's mother and a member of the Skinwalkers in the Pride Lands. * Scar - Mufasa's brother and murderer, he now tyrannically leads the Skinwalkers as their king. * Shenzi - A Skinwalker warrior from a neighboring tribe of Banzai and Ed's, now in league with Scar. * Simba - Son and heir of Mufasa, he witnessed his father's murder and has since self exiled himself from the Pride Lands in shame. * Timon - A wisecracking Skinwalker who does not live with the rest of their kind in the Pride Lands. * Zira - Scar's mate, a Skinwalker who hopes to help Scar rule the Pride Lands forever. * Zazu - A Skinwalker and former advisor to Mufasa. Plotlines Lion King is a Canon Tale ripe for exploration and interpretation. The aspects of its plot line have yet to be hashed out and many of its characters are available to those who wish to make this tale their own. * The Skinwalker, Ed, has wandered far from the Pride Lands in an effort to locate his tribe after they were attacked by the Blight, unaware that he has drastically overshot his goal. Related Stories * Cinderella - Maleficent, the mother of the Xehacoran Prince in Cinderella, is the Queen Scar and the Skinwalkers now serve in return for protection from the Blight. * Frog Prince - Maleficent, the mother of the Xehacoran Prince in Frog Prince, is the Queen Scar and the Skinwalkers now serve in return for protection from the Blight. * Rapunzel - Maleficent, the mother of the Xehacoran Prince in Rapunzel, is the Queen Scar and the Skinwalkers now serve in return for protection from the Blight. * Red Riding Hood ''- The Big Bad Wolf killed the Huntress and had her godly powers transferred to the Alpha of his Envy Pack, the Huntsman. * ''Sleeping Beauty - Maleficent, the dark faery who cursed Aurora is the Queen of Xehacora who Scar and the Skinwalkers now serve in return for protection from the Blight. * [[Snow White (Canon Tale)|''Snow White'' ]] - The Huntsman who was sent by the Evil Queen to kill Snow White is now the new god of the Hunt after the murder of the Huntress by the Big Bad Wolf. * The Pantheon - The Skinwalkers worship the former goddess of the hunt, the Huntress, who also gave them the power to shapeshift.